The Games Wizards Play
by BadKatPat
Summary: Draco abhors tardiness, but Harry always seems to be late arriving home. Wonder why? Strong M, whip-play, and leather slashiness abound


The Games Wizards Play

The darkening evening light backlit a tall fair-haired man standing resolutely in silence; the deepening shadows fall about him. Faint light from outside and the flicker of the candles placed upon the fireplace mantle make his hair gleam as if iridescent, yet not. He is sultry, yet not. He is the picture of indifference.

Draco Malfoy stood leaning against the bedroom door frame, his tight leather pants so low cut you can see the pale blond fuzz of pubic hair just above the top button. He is nude from the waist up, his hair falling softly around his shoulders. He held in his hands a very small knotted cat of nine tails; as if it is the most natural thing in the world, he tapped the handle of the whip lightly against the palm of his hand, his impatience hidden in the bland face that he has composed for himself.

His thoughts have wandered during the day, but the thought of what he would do when his lover returns home has kept his impatience from overtaking him and betraying his plans. Draco sighs, a small self-indulgent smile finally gracing his perfect lips. He taps the whip a little harder against his palm, feeling the sting of leather bite his flesh.

Licking his lips, he suddenly realized that he is hungry for what he has planned, hungry for the taste of the man he waits for. He HAS been waiting for this all day and with another glance at that damnable garish Muggle clock that Harry insisted be installed in their flat, he knows exactly how long he has been waiting for him. The subtle edge of anticipation has kept his nerves jangling all day, and he needed, no… required his lover to sooth them as he would when he kissed him, his tongue pressing against his, the scent of Harry's skin enfolding him when they embraced.

He looked down at his chest, the pale blond hair gleaming faintly in the subdued lighting from the bedroom. He touched his own pale pink nipple with the handle of the whip, feeling the heat from his hands spread across his waiting skin. He wanted nothing more than his lover to touch him and merge his heat with his. He taps the whip against his palm again, harder this time, imagining how it will excite Harry and the pleasure and pain it can bring. He knew exactly how to make his Gryffindor lover beg.

But, how much longer would he be forced to wait?

Draco heard faint footsteps gradually growing louder from the hallway and then the rattle of a key in the lock. The whip slapped harder against his palm, the cords burning red stripes where they've hit the flesh.

Harry Potter stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. His eyes lit up at the sight of the blond casually leaning against the door frame, and he paused before tossing his cloak upon the chair nearest the door. "Sorry, I'm late," Harry said lightly, undoing the top buttons of his shirt, looking so carelessly sexy that Draco felt his mouth begin to water.

"You're extremely late," Draco said, his voice a low growl that made the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand up in alarm. Draco knew that when he pitched his voice in just a certain way, a low growl so very different than his regular speaking tone, that Harry knew that there was hell to pay. Draco stepped away from the door frame and took a step toward Harry, stopping, slapping the cat o nine tails against his leather-clad leg.

"I don't believe I'm that late, it's only half past," Harry said lightly, taking in the blond before him, the deliberate lick of his lips, the swish of the whip against his leg, the calculating look in his cold silver eyes.

"You are," Draco said, his voice dropping even lower. "And, I think you need to be punished for keeping me waiting so long.

"Oh? And just how do you expect to do that?" Harry said with the smallest of smirks playing across his face. He strode to where Draco stood; still calmly slapping the whip against his leg, and Harry gazed intently into his eyes, attempting to read what lay behind them.

His face betraying nothing, Draco tapped the tip of the whip against Harry's chest and watched as Harry looked down at it and then almost in agonizing slowness looked back at him, their gazes catching in a smoldering heat. "I think my little friend will be glad to help me out."

"You wouldn't," Harry said, as if in challenge. His eyes flickered from the whip, to Draco's half-nude form, and the blond's cold grey eyes. "You wouldn't," he repeated, but this time more as a question; a question for which Harry definitely knew the answer.

The whip flicked sharply and wrapped around Harry's wrist and Draco twisted it hard until Harry is forced down, down to his knees while his other hand wrapped around the cords that cut into his flesh.

"I would," Draco purrs, before giving the whip the slightest of flicks and twists, and it unraveled from Harry's reddened wrist. "You _will_ do what I say," Draco ordered, his lips finally curving into a faint smile, but his eyes still gaining no warmth.

"You're not my master," Harry replies, his voice rising slightly. He held his wrist, the prickling soreness not fading quickly enough for him to do anything but kneel and glare back at Draco.

"Oh, but I am," Draco said, the low growl of the words worming their way down into Harry's groin, where his cock stirred against the dark wool of his trousers. Draco glanced down suddenly then back at Harry's face, willing himself to hide the sudden urge to push Harry down on the floor, strip him naked, and eat him alive. Forcing himself to sneer, he casually studied Harry, waiting for the least little movement, the slightest flick of a hand that has pulled it's wand from its hiding place or even the words that will end this scenario that he's playing out. He took a step closer, until his crotch is face level with Harry.

"Take off your shirt," Draco orders, standing eerily still, but Harry can't tear his eyes away from the slight sway of the whip.

"Whatever for?" Harry asked.

The whip flashed and slashed and Harry's shirt hung in shreds, hanging from his muscled chest.

"Dammit! That was brand new!" Harry cried angrily. The sting of the whip's cords where they met his flesh began to burn and he rubbed his hand across the thin red marks crossing his chest.

"Do I look like I even care?" Draco sneered, threading the tails through his fingers. , "Besides, it's not like you can't afford more."

"That's not the point," Harry protested, reaching up for the whip.

"Uh uh," Draco said pulling back, cracking the whip across Harry's hand. "You haven't been properly punished yet."

"Like you could," Harry sneered back, jerking his hand away, before beginning to struggle to his feet.

Draco flicked the whip and the cat o nine tails whipped past Harry's face and he felt his limbs stiffen into immobility.

"What the hell!" Harry shouted, his eyes following Draco's every move.

Circling slowly around Harry, Draco slapped the whip against his leg, feeling the sting through his tight leather pants. He looked down at Harry, then smiled to himself before moving back in front of Harry. "Ah…just a little variation of the Petrificius Totalus spell. Draco shook his head, his hair gleaming in the faint light. He pushed Harry's still outstretched arm back down by his side, as it was out at an awkward angle. Seeing Harry's puzzled look, he just grinned with malicious glee.

"You get off on this shit, don't you? You and your whip." Harry said angrily. "Take off the spell," Harry ground out.

"Yes…" Draco said thoughtfully, "why…yes, I do. Thank you ever so much for that keen observation."

"You're mad, you know that," Harry said softly, but his eyes still following Draco's every movement in his visual range.

"I have been mad, but now… I want satisfaction," Draco said in a low, dark voice. He moved a step closer until Harry's face was nearly touching his groin. "And…this is it." Grinding sensually, his hard bulge rubbing across Harry's lips and chin, he pulled Harry's face closer, his fingers tangling in the dark hair of his lover. He knew Harry could smell the musky scent of his arousal. He rubbed his leather-clad groin across Harry's mouth a little harder, quite aware of what it was doing to the man on his knees before him, and what it was doing to him.

Draco glanced down; Harry's lips were parted, his tongue starting to lap at the leather only a fraction of an inch from his face. His fingers tightened in Harry's hair and he pulled the man's head back. "Would you like something more, Harry?" he purred.

"Oh Gods yes," Harry moaned, attempting to press his face forward.

"Maybe… maybe not," Draco said taking a step back and letting go of Harry's hair.

"You're a sadistic fuck, you know that?" Harry said, watching Draco scratch his belly, his fingers brushing the top button of his leather pants. He gulped when Draco slid his hand between the leather and his skin, and Draco knew that Harry could tell he wasn't wearing underwear. His hand moved beneath the leather, up and down, until he finally brought his hand out and gripped Harry's chin and pulled his face up until he was staring at Draco's face and not the hard, long bulge that was directly in front of him.

"Say you're sorry you've made me wait for you," Draco taunted. "Say it and I may just forgive you." He gave Harry's chin a hard squeeze for emphasis.

"I won't," Harry said defiantly, jerking his chin from Draco's grasp.

"Your choice, then Potter," Draco replied lightly, releasing Harry's chin and allowing his hand to drift over his shoulder, feeling the shiver that ran down Harry's spine at his touch. He bent over, his breath hot against Harry's ear and whispered, "Your punishment is your own."

Harry startled at the words and attempted to turn his head, but Draco's whip lashed out and the black handle prevented Harry from turning away from him.

"Sooo Harry, Draco drawled, the fingertips of his other hand lightly trailing over Harry's bare shoulders, the whip handle pressed against Harry's cheek, "can you think of any way that we could resolve this little issue?

"There's nothing to resolve. I apologized when I came in the door for being late. It's not that big a deal," Harry said quickly. The whip handle slapped against Harry's shoulder leaving an angry red mark. "Owww, that hurt."

Behind Harry, Draco smirked and then knelt behind his prey, his hands playing over Harry's shoulders, and back. Leaning in, he licked the red stripe that his whip had left, then blew a cool stream of air over the damp skin. "Does that feel better, darling?" Draco drawled rakishly.

Harry shivered and closed his eyes and Draco could tell from Harry's quickened breathing that it felt more than better. Draco slipped a hand around Harry's waist and allowed it to slide down over Harry's groin and rest on his erection. His fingers stroked over the hard length and he smiled into Harry's neck.

"You know how I abhor lateness, don't you Harry?" Draco said, his deft fingers undoing Harry's belt and pulling down his zipper. At the muffled moan from the man in front of him, he gave a low chuckle. "That does feel better, doesn't it?

"Please… please, remove the spell, Draco, Harry said with a gasp, as Draco's hand closed over his dick.

"You ask so very well, Harry," Draco said with a smirk; his hand moving over Harry's erection, the only thing between Draco's hand and Harry's cock was the rapidly dampening material.

"I said I was sorry. I won't do it again. Please Draco?"

Draco arose catlike and moved to stand before Harry. "And how do you plan to appease the irritation you've caused me, dear Harry?"

Harry's eyes flicked over the half-nude leather-clad man whose erection was straining against the black leather of his trousers, the blond hair lying smoothly against his face and shoulders and without hesitation, he answered, "I'll give you a blow job, the best one you've ever had."

"Oh, and that's supposed to make it all better?" Draco sneered. "I can Apparate down to Knockturn Alley and get one without even having to ask.

"That's a disgusting place," Harry replied, making a face.

"But, I suppose that would be a nice start," Draco said thoughtfully, tapping the whip against his leg again as he paced to and fro.

"What? Knockturn Alley?" Harry asked.

"Are you as stupid as you look, Potter?" Draco said, with a withering look at Harry. "You can start with a nice, and I mean a _very_ nice oral massage, and then perhaps we can come up with something else."

"Well, then take off the charm and I'll undo your trousers and I'll…"

No, no, no, Potter," Draco interrupted. "You _have _to manage while the spell is active, or else where is the challenge? Where is my retribution for your lateness? Where …"

"Just get over here," Harry said, irritated. "My legs are starting to cramp.

Draco chuckled, but obeyed. "I suppose I could add a numbing element to the charm," he said, watching Harry trying to grasp his zipper with his teeth. "I am not wholly without compassion," he said moving close enough for Harry to finally grasp the zipper with his teeth.

Draco stretched up, allowing the zipper to come down and his now extremely tight slacks to gape open. He flipped open the button holding his slacks up so the fly would open freely. Harry immediately began to nuzzle his cock, straining to get his mouth on it. Draco took a small step forward.

"If you… ahh…do a good…yeah, like that…job, I could be persuaded to…oh my Gods that's good…" and Draco gripped his lover's head rocking with the motion Harry had started.

"Finite Incantantem,' Draco gasped, and was promptly knocked over as Harry collapsed against his legs. Although Petrificus Totalus was a very effective spell for immobilizing a person, and even with Draco's modification that allowed for only part of the body to be turned rigid, there was one small drawback; if left on too long, the victim's limbs would go numb.

Harry moaned, sprawled on top of Draco's legs. Draco struggled to get out from the dead weight pinning him to the floor.

"Now, Harry…it's not _that _bad," Draco said soothingly, patting Harry's dark mop of hair. He shifted, gracefully, lithely slipping out from under Harry and crawling around behind the man now sprawled on the floor. "Get your arse up," Draco ordered, slapping the whip across Harry's butt.

"Shite!" Harry gasped, but obeyed, struggling to his knees that threatened to give away at any second; his legs tingling and stinging from being in one position for too long.

Unseen to Harry, Draco smirked, then reached around and undid Harry's belt, pulling it loose from the loops. "This would work too… and very nicely at that," Draco observed, studying the belt looped between his hands and giving it a little snap.

"Please…" Harry said, and for one brief moment, Draco wasn't sure if it was a plea for mercy or a plea for him to use the fine strip of leather on Harry. The cat o nine tails would sting on multiple levels, but the belt would leave a thick strip of burning flesh if it was applied properly. With that, Draco made his decision and tossed the belt off to the side.

Sliding his hands down Harry's back, the cords of the whip trailing over the shivering flesh, Draco slipped his hands under Harry's waistband, allowing his fingers to tease the top of the deep crevasse of Harry's arse. Slow, ever so slowly, he circled Harry's waist until he reached the button and zip and undid Harry's trousers, and then with painstaking deliberation Draco let his fingers tease over Harry's damp boxers and his cock.

"Can you feel your legs yet?" Draco asked, one hand closing over the head of Harry's dick. One slim finger teased the weeping slit and spread the pre-cum over his hot skin.

"I… I can feel my fingers," Harry stammered, attempting to straighten up from his slumped position on the floor.

"Good," Draco said and in a fluid movement, tugged down Harry's trousers and boxers down until they were and tangled wad of material at his ankles. "And since you're still numb," Draco said slowly. But, as slow as he spoke, the whip flashed and cracked across Harry's arse as quick as a flash, leaving nine angry red welts across his pale skin.

Harry cried out incoherently and buried his head between his arms. "Ah…my little pet, did that sting?" Draco asked with a smirk, before bending down and running his tongue down each dark red welt. Harry whimpered each time Draco's tongue touched his arse

"Oh gods," Harry moaned, rocking back to met Draco's mouth. "Please fuck me, beat me, something… anything."

Draco laughed softly and blew on the tortured flesh. "But, dear, dear Harry that would be a pleasure, not a punishment."

"I don't care. For all that's holy, please…Draco," the last word said with the desolation of a man desperate for relief, desperate for his lover, desperate for release. A small tear slipped down Harry's face, like the melting snow of a heart, slowly tearing itself apart.

Behind Harry, a look of sad affection crossed Draco's face, and he set the whip down. "Hey…hey," he said gently, his hands caressing the pale skin of Harry's back and arse.

Harry gave a muffled sob, "I'm okay," he murmured.

"Oh god, Harry," Draco whispered, and brushed his hard cock between Harry's abused arse cheeks, spreading the dampness of his arousal over the puckered entrance hidden between the soft flesh.

Harry said nothing but moved back impaling himself on the hard cock behind him. He gasped, then whimpered as Draco moved to meet him on the next stroke. "Just…fuck me," Harry begged.

"Yes…" Draco hissed between his gritted teeth. Harry had a beautiful arse, and this is what he had been waiting for all bloody day long. Fucking Harry was everything and the feel of his arse wrapped around his cock, sucking him in, drawing his arousal to a fever pitch, and the lust and love and desire turning into a burning, soul-wrenching fuck as Draco stroked in and out, brushing that spot buried deep inside Harry making him cry out with pleasure with the lightest of touches.

Harry grunted out monosyllabic words of pleasure and Draco felt his own climax start to grow with each sound that Harry moaned and grunted as he worked his arse. Harry mewled and Draco reached around and slid his hand around Harry's cock, feeling the come coat his fingers; dripping through them, the warm thick droplets falling to the floor.

Crying out, Harry started to slump from to the floor, but Draco held him and pushed in again, then again, and then once more before gasping Harry's name and collapsing over Harry's shuddering body.

The clocked ticked ever onward, the minutes slipping into hours of passion and mind-blowing sex, until, finally sated and exhausted, Draco kissed Harry once more, and slipped from the dark-haired man's embrace.

Smiling tiredly, Draco gave Harry's arse a stinging slap, and at the other's man's startled expression, arose, gathered his leather trousers and whip up and started toward the bedroom.

"Hey, House-elf, after you clean up, come to bed, we still need to discuss your tendency toward perpetual lateness," Draco said, a smirk starting on his lips.

Harry watched as he disappeared into the bedroom, hearing the sound of covers being drawn down, and the snick of a light being extinguished. He stood up, rubbing his arse; the faint ridges of the welts still apparent under his touch.

Kicking his ruined clothes into a pile, he picked them up and tossed them into the rubbish bin in the kitchen. Harry headed back into the living room; he stumbled over the coffee table, cursing quietly because now his little toe was in the same painful shape as his butt. Reaching up, he moved the hands back on what Draco called that "damnable Muggle clock that was another example of tasteless middle-class rubbish," and smiled to himself in the darkness. Morning would come quickly enough for another day of fun and games with Draco Malfoy.


End file.
